Pride and Punishment
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: All that believe Gendo Ikari to be arrogant, boastful, power-hungry and everything else that makes him an awful person will realize that retribution is the only conclusion that awaits him and others that are no better than he is.


Creation began on 01-25-15

Creation ended on 01-26-15

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Pride and Punishment

A/N: Whoever reviews this story first will be credited in the next story I either write or post. And will receive gratitude if they find out where this story comes from.

He had initially saw darkness, but then he found himself in a large, white expanse. Behind him was a large pair of doors floating within the white expanse, resembling stone tablets engraved with the Tree of Life diagram.

"Where…am I?" Gendo wondered, getting up and looking around the white expanse, searching for anything other than the large tablets.

"This…is it ends," a male voice uttered out to him.

Gendo Rokubungi-Ikari turned back to the tablets and saw what wasn't there a moment ago. In front of him was a person, or at least what he assumed to be a person. They resembled an Evangelion, but human-sized, lacking any features other than an outline represented by darkness. At first, he suspected the Evangelion-like being was Unit-01, whom had eaten in as Human Instrumentality began to reach its conclusion, but as he took a closer look at its featureless form, he saw no horn where the head was…and an embedded sphere where the torso connected to the waist.

"You?" Gendo questioned.

"You had me imprisoned, like the rest who were punished for their crimes," the human-sized Eva expressed. "You thought you could use me, like there was something to be obtained."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Retribution, Gendo Rokubungi."

"Retribution?"

"Yes."

"Why? What reason?"

"You abandoned your son, exploited him with no attempt to reconcile with him, all for the purpose of achieving divine authority."

"God took Yui from me! I just wanted her back!"

"At the expense of your son? At the expense of anyone that he might consider a friend or even a love interest? Did you truly think that you could achieve the impossible and forbidden by perverting creation and then sacrificing the souls of all of mankind in exchange for what you covet? It's unforgivable. You never even tried to adjust to the life you had left, the people in need of you that were still there for you. You, Gendo Rokubungi, are no different from a parasite, taking from others without ever giving back anything in return. You're pathetic, never growing beyond your time with your precious wife. Could she even accept you after what you did to your child?"

Gendo became enraged.

"What's wrong with wanting my wife back?!" He declared. "What's wrong with desiring back what God took from me?! I just wanted Yui back in my life! Why did God give her to me if he was going to take her back?! I had no love for anyone but her!"

The human-sized Eva remained silent, but a partially-visible set of teeth could be seen on its head.

"Well, speak!" Gendo demanded of the being. "Do you even have an identity?! Just who the Hell do you think you are?!"

The human-sized Eva, which had been sitting on the ground in front of the tablets, stood up to an impressive height of at least seven feet, towering over Gendo.

"Who am I?" It asked him. "One name you would have for me is 'The World', or perhaps 'The Universe', or even 'Adam', as you preferred to identify me as. I am 'All' and I am 'One', which, of course, also means that I am you, Gendo Rokubungi."

"What?"

"I am the truth to your despair, your agony. The inescapable price of your boastful nature and boundless, vengeful greed."

Gendo became frightened, as if this person could see into his soul and reveal all that he had done.

"You sacrificed your son to fulfill your unholy desires," it went. "You repeatedly sent him and others to their deaths, killing them, little by little, until they had nothing left to live for, until they believed the world to be a cruel place when that is far from the truth. You unleashed Hell on Earth, and now Heaven is the only haven for those that seek out peace. But you will not know such a benevolence, Gendo."

Gendo started to shake uncontrollably, unsure of what was to happen next.

"You are guilty of a legion of crimes against your son, your wife and all of mankind. And now, as a consequence of your atrocious actions, I shall bestow upon you the despair that you rightfully deserve."

The tablets opened up, revealing a massive, partially-skinned Evangelion Unit-01, slowing raising its exposed arms up.

"No," he begged. "Don't do this to me. I can't go through this again! Not again!"

Gendo then tried to run, even though there was nowhere to run, but the large arms of the Eva reached out and grabbed him, pulling him in.

"Aaaaurgh! No! No, no, no!" He screamed out.

"This despair is reserved only for those who are arrogant, full of pride, greed, lust, and boastful," the human-sized Eva revealed.

"Just tell me what I can do to make this right!" Gendo yelled.

"You brought this consequence upon yourself."

"What did I do wrong?! What was I supposed to do?!"

Then, the stone doors sealed up, right as the skinned Eva opened its hideous mouth, salivating over Gendo's head.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" He screamed his final scream.

SLAM! The doors sealed.

The featureless Eva then sat back down and faced the doors as their Tree of Life engraving faded away.

"Such a consequence for those that are arrogant, proud, greedy, lustful and boastful," it said.

Fin

A/N: And there you have it. Another penalty for those that think Gendo deserved such retribution.


End file.
